


Drake-Parker

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [5]
Category: Marvel - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Big family, Domestic Avengers, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gay, Half-Siblings, Mutants, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Same-sex, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Surrogacy, Surrogate, Team as Family, Two Dads, X-men - Freeform, brother-sister - Freeform, sister-brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Robert "Bobby" Drake has married the man who owns his heart: Peter Parker. Thanks to their mutual friend, they now have two beautiful children. However, is it easy to live a life where you're half-X-man and half-Avenger, and your cat is your big brother?





	1. Diapers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, here's the rundown of the relationships so you can understand the setting a little more. Bobby and Peter married. Their mutual friend (my friend's OC - Cassie - and wife of Logan) helped carry their children. Winston Benjamin Drake-Parker is Bobby and Cassie's son, and Luisa May Drake-Parker is Peter and Cassie's daughter. Pi is their cat that they had three years before either of the kids. Pi is 3.14, because Bobby and Peter are math/science nerds. He is a highly intelligent cat that only seems to be noticed by Tony Stark (who really hates this cat).
> 
> I do not own any canonical Marvel characters. This is a mixture of universes and altered timelines. Everything else (save for Cassie) is of my own creation.

“Come on, Lucy-baby,” came the coos.

Ten-month-old Luisa May blinked her blue eyes up, trying to find the noise. Bobby Drake – thirty-four – was holding the infant on her feet in the living room of the home he shared with his husband: Peter Parker – thirty. The man’s hands under her pudgy arms, he was crouched to the side of the couch as Peter sat cross-legged against the wall a yard away. Five-year-old Winston Benjamin – a fuzzy blonde-haired blue-eyed boy like his mother and father – sat beside Spider-man with intrigue on his sister’s predicament.

“Is she really gonna walk, Daddy?” he asked the dark-haired man with wide eyes.

“Papa and I don’t know, yet, Winnie,” Peter chuckled.

“Well, we can’t give up,” Bobby smiled wryly, slipping his hands slowly to her tiny palms. “She’s around the age, and Winnie started when he was nine-months.”

“Maybe she’s not interested, babe.”

“I guess,” Iceman sighed.

A “meow” sounded off as a fair-haired cat rubbed along Peter’s opposite side. Spider-man rubbed the cat’s head and received a grateful purr from it. “What do you think, Pi? Think our little girl is going to make it all the way to ‘Daddy’ today?” The cat blinked pale-blue orbs at the man, eyes narrowed and Peter snorted. “You have no faith in these kids, do you?”

“Peter, babe, focus?”

“Sorry, Bobby,” Peter clapped his hands softly as he turned his attention back to the babe. “Come on, Luisa. Lucy-baby, you can do it. Come to Daddy.”

The baby glanced at him. She smiled, legs bouncing as she giggled.

“That’s right,” the brunette chuckled, clapping once more as he beamed. “Come on. Come to Daddy and Winnie. You can do it.”

“Come on, Lucy,” Winston joined, clapping his hands like his father. “Come to us. You can do it. Walkin’s easy!”

“See, baby-girl?” Bobby whispered softly. “Everybody believes in you. You can do it.”

“Come on,” Peter picked up Pi, who gave a cat equivalent to a groan at the man. “See? You love Pi, right? Come get Pi, baby.”

Bobby snorted, “I don’t think Pi’s going to enjoy another baby all over him.”

“Too late, she’s here, now,” Spider-man nearly guffawed. “’sides, Pi loves the kids. He’s just a brat.”

“Meow.”

“Shush you.”

“Okay, one las – “

_Pbbbbbbffffftttt._

Peter’s jaw fell as Winston fell into giggles. Bobby held back his gagging expressions as the boy held his sides, “Lucy tooted!”

“Oh, dear lord, kid,” Bobby picked her up. “Fine. Diaper change and then tummy-time. Since you obviously don’t want to walk.” The baby gurgled a laugh and the man snorted, “Yeah. You win. _This_ time.”

As Bobby left the room to change the infant, Peter sighed with his own laughter in his lungs. Winston was preoccupied by Pi, still laughing at his sister’s bowel-movement.

“What a family.”

\---


	2. Reality

“Pappy?”

Logan “James” Howlett was relaxing under the shade of one the large trees by the pool of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Lounging as the spring breeze enveloped the whole area. Shirtless and in his torn up jeans, the wolverine cracked an eye up to see a little blonde girl staring down at him. Tiny with a round face with her hair up in thin wavy pigtails, she wore a sugar plum colored one piece spaghetti strapped swimsuit. She was a little damp from the bit of water she waddled through earlier, though nothing much above her chest.

The three-year-old smiled when he took notice of her. “Can you give me a piggyback, please?” she gave a toothy grin as she asked sweetly.

The Wolverine sighed. He sat up with a soft groan before putting his full attention on her, “You want a piggyback?”

She nodded, “Mimi said you would.”

“She did, did she?”

“I like your piggybacks, Pappy.”

Logan held back an amused chuckle. He rose to his bare feet and rolled his shoulders back to life. Cassie was sitting beside Peter on the lounge-chairs near the edge of the pool. She was sitting up with a glass in hand, smiling in her paisley print two piece with lilac colored strings that kept the sides of her bottoms together and ran down the center of her high neck top to attach the cups for her breasts. Peter was on his side, resting a cheek on his palm in his own plain red trunks.

Bobby was splashing around in the pool with eight-year-old Winston; the boy shrieking and giggling when his father would chill the water on him. Pi sat near the edge of the pool, observing his younger human brother and human father. Occasionally he'd yowl when the water would get to close to him and he'd feel compelled to lick at his fur after being sprayed.

“Pappy.”

Once more, the Headmaster of Xavier’s looked down to see a disgruntled child. He snorted at her pouting face before crouching down. “All right,” he gestured to his back. “Git on.”

Luisa’s bright blues sparkled before she scurried to the man’s broad back. It was so much different than her dads’ backs. She wrapped her tiny arms the best she could around Logan’s thick neck without choking him. She’d been scolded enough times to know when she was holding on too tightly. Then, he stood.

Logan held one arm back for the girl to sit on while the other gripped her hip. He didn’t run, just leisurely paced around the pool. Luisa sighed, eyes closing as she relaxed against the wolverine’s muscles. In the pool, Winston caught sight of it. He was so focused on it, that he didn’t see it when Bobby shot an ice cube at him; hitting his shoulder.

Winston flinched and grumbled before splashing at his father in revenge. Meanwhile, Cassie also became distracted from her own interaction with Peter. It was always such a calming feeling to see her husband interact with her biological children. It was great that they were able to work out that Bobby and Peter would bring them up to the school the first weekend of every month to play. She knew the two wouldn’t try to keep her away from them, but it was important for the kids to know who their parents were.

Cassie was their surrogate, but she wasn’t their mother. That didn’t mean she didn’t love them, though.

**-TBC**


End file.
